Transformers: La Leyenda De Los Caballeros
by JesusDk
Summary: Ha llegado el momento en que Optimus comienza su vida como un guerrero, al lado de un escuadrón de valientes guerreros, en una misión de explorar el universo, crear alianzas o destruir amenazas
1. Transformers: LLDLC Prologo

Prólogo

(Si, puse en mi descripción que me encantaba Transformers y nada hasta ahorita XD bueno, hola y bienvenidos a este Fic, en el que contaré lo que creó que paso en el tiempo que Optimus fue un caballero y tenía a los dinobots, esto está hecho solo para aquellos que ya vieron la cuarta película, puesto que solo ellos la entenderán, esto se me ocurrió mientras discutía con un amigo de porque Grimlock no ayudaba a Prime, sin más empezamos) Tiempo después de que Optimus madurara lo suficiente como para ser un adulto en edad cybertroniana, se le entrega un pequeño grupo y una nave, en la cual entrenara y recorrerá el espacio, más sin embargo comprenderá que no todo se hará a su modo


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Te gustaría ser un líder?

Capítulo 1: ¿Te gustaría ser un líder?

Optimus se encontraba entrenando en una de las bases de Iacon mientras que uno de los trece Primes se acercaba a él

-¡Oye, Optimus!

-Sí señor ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Optimus antes de derribar un pilar de entrenamiento a golpes

-Wow… vaya fuerza para un cadete – Dijo Solus Prime mientras miraba al pilar

-Tengo que hacerme fuerte, no sabemos cuándo alguna raza intentara atacar, o peor, un traidor

-Ya veo… ven, acompañame

-En seguida

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por un sendero mientras puertas se abrían y se veían escrituras en las paredes, las cuales contaban la historia de Cybertron

-Compórtate en cuanto lleguemos

-¿A dónde vamos? – Dijo Optimus antes de entrar en una sala rodeado por los once Primes restantes

-¿Solus? ¿Quién es aquel que te acompaña?

-Su nombre es Optimus, acaba de terminar de memorizar el combate mano a mano y convertirse en Elite

-¿Elite? Hace tiempo que no había alguien con ese título ¿Supongo que quieres que lo unamos con los otros siete?

-Si es posible si señor

-Bien, entonces tendrá que completar la prueba, el último integrante de tu equipo fue capaz de completarlo en diez segundos, si él logra superar esa marca, aceptaremos que se una a los otros siete

Entonces Optimus siguió a Solus a una nueva recamara, mientras que los Primes se levantaban y miraban a Optimus, caminando hacia la puerta de aquella recamara, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y permitió que Optimus viera una recamara con varios obstáculos y máquinas de prueba, objetivos y una espada enterrada, la sala parecía interminable, pero sin embargo Solus le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrío

-Vamos, muéstranos que puedes hacerlo, los demás también lo hicieron con ventaja, así que te sugiero girar la espada antes de empezar

-G-Gracias

-Bien, vamos

Solus se marchó y aquella puerta se cerró, Optimus suspiro y miro como un marcador salía del techo y las máquinas de prueba recargaban sus armas, hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que no eran las mismas armas con las que practicaba, sino armas conocidas como "Scrap Makers" por el hecho de que matan todo lo que reciba el impacto, Optimus tomo el mango de la espada y la sacó, dándole vuelta antes como dijo Solus y se le hizo una señal para que empezara, más sin embargo, un segundo antes de que la prueba comenzara, el cuerpo de Optimus se hizo un poco más ligero y su espada brillo con un color naranja y una llama salió de repente de la misma

-¿¡Acaso eso es-¡?

-Si… Silver Knight…

En el momento que aquel Prime termino de decir esa palabra, hubo una alarma para que Optimus comenzara, sus ópticos se hicieron más grandes y comenzó a correr por la sala, destrozando los cañones de las armas y partiendo las balas, luego de ello tomo a los objetivos y los rebano con su espada, entonces salió un último objetivo con un cañón de disparo rápido, sin embargo Optimus escucho la compuerta abrirse y partió al objetivo a la mitad en cuanto este toco el suelo, la alarma sonó nuevamente y los ópticos de Optimus regresaron a la normalidad, miro hacia atrás y luego se colocó aquella espada en su espalda y se arrodillo esperando respuesta de los Primes

-C-C-Cinco segundos…

Solus solo miraba con felicidad y orgullo a Optimus mientras los Primes hablaban entre sí, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Soulus con un par de espadas

-Ahora elije a tu espada

Optimus solo miro a todas las espadas frente a él pero decidió tomar la espada con la que paso la prueba

-Elijo esta espada como mi compañera

Aquella espada tenía la cabeza, el bloqueo y el guardamano de color rojo con un poco de azul y con símbolos en la hoja de la espada, Soulus aceptó aquello pero sin embargo se quedó mirando a las otras espadas, las espadas eran aleatorias para la prueba, pero aquella se veía especial

-Sígueme, te llevare con tu equipo, se podría decir que derrocaste al líder, por lo tanto puede que antes de su primera misión te tengas que enfrentar a él para ganar su respeto

-Supongo que ser fuerte tiene sus ventajas – Dijo Optimus antes de dar un suspiro

Entonces llegaron a una sala con siete cybertronianos más dentro, todos eran de color gris, mientras que Optimus era de color rojo y azul con algunos detalles negros o grises

-Caballeros, les presento a su nuevo líder, Optimus

-E-E-Es un placer

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Dijo el más alto de ellos – Se suponía que yo sería el líder

-Él tiene más destreza que ti Grimlock, lo lamento, bien, síganme todos

Solus comenzó a guiar a todos hacía afuera, Grimlock mirando a Optimus con una mirada intensa de odio, más sin embargo Optimus estaba más nervioso que nada, por otra parte, los demás solo hablaban de lo felices que estaban de estar en ese escuadrón, luego de caminar por un rato, se encontraron con una puerta gigante que se abrió, mostrando a una nave gigantesca

-Les presento a su nave, la Knight Ship

Era una nave gigante con cuatro naves en forma de picos y algunas naves de captura/exploración abajo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Solus los guió hasta dentro de la misma, mostrándoles todas las salas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la sala de armamento, ahí se resolvió una duda de Solus, una de las espadas enterradas no estaba, se trataba de la de Optimus, alguien había puesto una espada en la sala de entrenamiento

-Ya veo… bien, ahora eso no es muy importante, elijan sus armas

Entonces todos sonrieron y tomaron armas del arsenal que se abrió detrás de las armaduras, Grimlock tomo un mazo, Strafe tomo una ballesta, Slug tomo un par de espadas, Scorn tomo una espada, Slash tomo dos cuchillas, Slog tomo dos espadas y Snarl tomo un hacha, una vez tenían todos sus armas, salieron de la nave y se arrodillaron frente a Solus mientras esta tomaba su espada

-Desde ahora yo los nombro caballeros plateados, la primer brigada de guerreros que saldrá a las estrellas en busca de alianzas y defender a nuestra raza y todas las demás que existan, espero que con su ayuda logremos mantener la paz en este universo, levántense – Dijo Solus mientras pasaba su espada por los hombros y cabeza de todos y estos luego se levantaba – Su primera misión será visitar un planeta lejano, un grupo de exploradores se marcharon a aquel planeta y no han vuelto, necesito que averigüen que es lo que ocurrió con ellos, partirán en cuanto la primer luna de Cybertron se coloque sobre nosotros, descansen hasta entonces

Todos se marcharon a una gran habitación con algunos blancos de entrenamiento, todos comenzaron a entrenar, la luna de Cybertron estaba a medio camino, Optimus intentaba no llamar la atención, controlando su velocidad, aunque sin embargo Scorn y Snarl lo miraban un tanto extraño, Slug por otra parte entrenaba con él de vez en cuando y Strafe se hizo su amigo fácilmente y le presento a los demás, ganando confianza lentamente, sin embargo Grimlock entrenaba con todo lo que tenía en un intento por intimidar a Optimus, cuando solo faltaba media hora para que la luna de Cybertron se colocara sobre ellos, Grimlock se acercó a Optimus y lo reto a un duelo por el liderazgo, Optimus intento evadir el conflicto, más sin embargo esto no se pudo y se vio obligado a acceder

-Maldición Grimlock, déjalo en paz

-Cállate Strafe, no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos

-Vamos Grim ¿Tan importante es ese título para ti? – Dijo Slog mientras se acercaba a Optimus

-¿Vas a venir o no? – Dijo Grimlock mientras se colocaba en guardia y tiraba su mazo

-Vamos – Dijo Optimus mientras se colocaba su espada atrás

Entonces el combate empezó, Grimlock intento terminarlo rápido y le lanzó un golpe a Optimus al rostro, más sin embargo este fácilmente lo esquivo y le hizo el mismo golpe sin fallar, con la mandíbula un poco chueca, Grimlock continuo con un golpe a el pecho de Optimus, esta vez él no lo pudo esquivar y fue golpeado con fuerza suficiente para lanzarlo a la pared, creando un gran impacto, Grimlock se apresuró a llegar a él, más sin embargo Optimus recupero el aliento antes de que Grimlock llegara a él, este mismo intento estrellar a Optimus contra el suelo, su golpe falló y Optimus le golpeo el estomagó, mientras Grimlock se retorcía por aquel golpe, Optimus tomo su cabeza y le dio un rodillazo en la misma, seguido de una barrida para derribar a Grimlock, una vez en el suelo, Optimus saco su espada y puso un pie sobre el pecho de Grimlock al mismo tiempo que acercaba su espada al cuello de Grimlock

-¿Suficiente?

-S-S-Sí…

-Bien, levántate, ya es hora de irnos – Dijo Optimus mientras le ofrecía su mano a Grimlock

Grimlock lo miro avergonzado y empujo su mano levantándose por sí mismo, todos se quedaron en silencio, el más fuerte de los primeros siete fue derrotado, en ese momento Optimus se ganó el respeto y la admiración de todos, Grimlock tomo su mazo y lo coloco en su espalda mientras Solus llegaba para darles la orden de marcharse

-Bien caballeros, hora de partir, Optimus, hay alguien que quiere verlo

Todos se marcharon a un puente entre la Knight Ship y el puerto Suroeste de Iacon, una vez que Optimus llego, se encontró en la puerta al gran historiador Alpha Trion, quien había cuidado de Optimus por algún tiempo mientras este entrenaba

-¡Señor!

-Vamos, no seas tan formal conmigo Optimus – Dijo Alpha Trion mientras sonreía amablemente y acariciaba la cabeza de Optimus – Toma

-¿Y esto? – Dijo Optimus mientras tomaba una tarjeta transparente con algunos circuitos a la vista

-Es un diario de audio, cuando regreses me gustaría saber todo lo que paso, sería un gran descubrimiento para mí, y me harías un gran favor

-¡Seguro se-…! ¡Le traeré información de mis viajes!

-Bien, te lo agradezco Optimus, por cierto, me tome la molestia de crear esto para ti con algunos materiales que encontré en el espacio en un viaje con Ultra Magnus – Dijo Alpha Trion antes de entregarle una capa con el símbolo Autobot a Optimus – Hace tiempo decías que te gustaría tener una, así que hice esta por ti

-¡Wow! Gracias

-De nada Optimus, bien, creó que es hora de que te marches

-Nos vemos soldado – Dijo Solus sonriendo

Optimus sonrío y se puso la capa mientras entraba a la nave y se despedía de ambos al mismo tiempo que la compuerta se cerraba y sus compañeros encendían lo motores

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, déjenme sus reviews que me ayudan a continuar y a saber que mi trabajo no es en vano, luego nos vemos ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capitulo 2: Llegada a la tierra

Capítulo 2: Llegada a la tierra

-¿Ya han revisado los controles? – Dijo Optimus mientras bajaba por algunas escaleras

-Sí, aunque Strafe es quien sabe más de estas cosas, wow, linda… ¿Capa? – Dijo Slug mientras miraba a Optimus y guardaba sus espadas en su espalda

-Gracias Slug, bien, Slog, revisa los almacenes, el arsenal y jaulas

-Yo iré a ver los propulsores, Scorn, dale un vistazo a las armaduras que Solus menciono

-Partimos en cinco minutos, dense prisa muchachos – Dijo Optimus mientras colocaba su espada en su lugar

Todos hicieron lo que se les ordenó, Strafe comenzó a correr una simulación de vuelo para saber cómo manejar la nave, Slog jugaba con un par de armas para ver su eficacia, Grimlock encendía los propulsores en nivel bajo y Scorn abría pequeños estantes llenos de armas

-Oigan, creó que van a querer ver esto

Todos se dirigieron a donde Scorn se encontraba y miraron aquello, siete armaduras frente a estantes de armas, toda clase de armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sin embargo se encontró con ocho dagas con forma de jeringa

-¿Y esto? ¿A caso vamos a llevar refugiados? ¿Enanos? El más pequeño de nosotros es Slash y esta arma es pequeña incluso para él

-Míralas bien Grimlock, parecen dagas, además los gatillos están a los lados – Dijo Slug antes de tomar una

-¿En serio?

Grimlock comenzó a practicar con esa daga, colocando la parte inferior de la daga en su palma y accidentalmente disparando, todos lo miraron enfadados mientras las balas rebotaban por las paredes

-¡Nos vamos! – Dijo Grimlock un poco nervioso intentando evadir el regaño de sus compañeros

La nave zarpo y se dirigió al planeta que Solus les indico, la tierra, apenas acercarse a la misma, notaron fuego en los cielos, explosiones, pero sin embargo decidieron alejarse un poco de la guerra, se quedaron en un bosque a cinco kilómetros de la batalla que se estaba librando lejos de ellos, todos tomaron sus armas y salieron a ver alrededor, extrañamente, en cuanto pusieron un pie en la tierra, solo se veía como un Cybertron prehistórico, había miles de picos apuntando al cielo y el piso estaba hecho de metal

-¿Y esto? ¿Este planeta es igual a Cybertron? – Pregunto Scorn mientras ponía su espada en su hombro

-No, mira hacia enfrente – Dijo Slug mientras le apuntaba al frente con su espada – hay un nuevo suelo ahí

-Bien, quizá deberíamos tomar una forma alterna nueva, esto ya no es Cybertron, necesitamos poder caminar aquí sin alterar a los seres de alrededor – Dijo Optimus mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Oigan, miren eso – Dijo Slash mientras corría a un montón de dinosaurios cubiertos por metal

-¿Y esto?

-¿Cybertronianos muertos? – Dijo Grimlock mientras bajaba con Optimus

Revisaron los cuerpos por un par de minutos, asegurándose de que no fueran cadáveres, luego de una hora, revisando completamente los cuerpos, todos sonrieron y miraron a cada uno de los dinosaurios que estaban ante ellos

-Bien, hora de elegir – Dijo Strafe mientras se acercaba a un Pteranodon con dos cabezas que en realidad era uno sobre otro con cabezas en diferente posición

-Bien, yo pido al grandote – Dijo Scorn mientras tocaba el estómago de un Tiranosaurio con un par de cuernos

-¡Olvídalo, este es mío! – Replico Grimlock mientras empujaba a

-¡Bien, entonces elijo este! – Dijo enojado Scorn mientras tocaba las púas de un Espinosaurio con tres hileras de púas

-Yo quiero este, se ve fuerte – Dijo Slug mientras tocaba los cuernos cerca de la boca de un Triceratops

-Yo me quedo con este – Dijo Optimus mientras acariciaba el cuello de un Carnotauro

-Este se ve que es rápido y es pequeño, me quedo con este – Dijo Slash mientras tocaba las puas de un Velociraptor

-Caballería pesada, un gran cuerpo y buena vista de los alrededores, elijo este – Dijo Slog mientras ponía su pie en el estómago de un Brachiosaurio con puas

-Miles de espadas en su espalda, este está hecho para mí – Dijo Snarl mientras tomaba la cabeza de un Estegosaurio con varias hileras de las "cuchillas"

Todos tomaron la forma alternativa que escogieron, pasaron un par de minutos probando sus formas alternativas, creando un gran destrozo en el lugar, más sin embargo su diversión fue interrumpida por una nave que se agitaba en el cielo para estrellarse cerca de los mismos

-¡Maldición!

-¡Vamos a ver qué es lo que paso! – Dijo Optimus mientras todos corrían a la nave

Grimlock destrozo la puerta a golpe y todos entraron a la nave, solo para encontrarse con un montón de cadáveres, justo cuando estaban por dar la nave por inactiva, de unos escombros salió un sobreviviente sin un brazo ni piernas arrastrándose agonizante

-¡Slog, quita los escombro de encima de él! ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Optimus mientras se arrodillaba a ver al sobreviviente

-Los trece… algo está pasando… Megatronus… - Susurro el soldado antes de escupir energon – Megatronus está matando a los suyos

-¿Megatronus?... ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Grimlock mientras todos se reunían a su alrededor

-Él… él intento romper la regla de los Primes… los doce restantes están viajando aquí ahora

-¿Él intenta usar la pirámide para destruir el sol? Eso no sería problema, amenos…

-Que este planeta este habitado – Complemento Optimus mientras sentía la mano del soldado hacerse más débil

-¡Maldición Megatronus! ¿¡Por qué!? – Dijo Slug antes de golpear una pared

-Vamos… - Dijo Optimus con la mirada baja, lentamente levantándola – No voy a dejar… que Megatronus mate a más de los nuestros…

Todos salieron de la nave ya transformados, a excepción de Optimus, puesto que él tenía que dar la orden de avanzar, todos mientras tanto, se preparaban y ponían sus armas en sus cuerpos para destrozar a los que se interpusieran en su camino, Optimus se cubrió con su capa y salió con los demás

-¡Caballeros, a la carga! – Dijo Optimus antes de transformarse

Todos corrieron al lado del otro, sin temor alguno, al llegar finalmente al campo de batalla, se transformaron y tomaron sus armas, sorprendidos al ver aquel combate librarse, Megatronus (The Fallen) sobre la pirámide con el puño hacia el cielo, mostrando la Matrix del Liderazgo para darle fuerza a sus soldados a continuar luchando sin detenerse, los caballeros solo miraron a el combate mientras preparaban sus armas

-¡COMPAÑEROS! Posiciones de combate – Dijo Optimus mientras desenvainaba su espada

Bien, espero les haya gustado, aviso, para los que disfrutan de los Creepypastas pero al mismo tiempo les gusta las relaciones imaginarias entre los mismos, como Jeff X Jane, estén pendientes a las actualizaciones de Luiszzzz y mío


	4. Capitulo 3: Mi Matrix

Capítulo 3: Mi matrix

Los caballeros tomaron sus armas, preparándose para el combate, hasta que Optimus le dio órdenes a Strafe de dar un paso enfrente para luego entregar su capa

-Busca este símbolo, Magnus y yo somos los creadores de él nos reuniremos con él cuando lo encuentres

-Entendido – Dijo Strafe antes de cambiar a su modo alterno, mirar aquel símbolo y luego comenzar a volar buscando ese símbolo

Lo que se suponía ser una búsqueda se convirtió en una prueba de supervivencia al estallar misiles en el cielo y que diferentes cybertronianos le comenzaran a disparar a él, cuando estaba a punto de recibir el impacto de un cañón, logró esquivar la bomba al ver aquel símbolo en el hombro de un soldado, tras ver esto, voló lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía a decirle a Optimus

-¡Lo encontré! – Dijo Strafe mientras se transformaba y aterrizaba en la colina donde el resto de sus compañeros esperaban - Está cruzando el campo de batalla, hacia el Norte

-Bien, escuchen, tenemos que llegar a él lo más rápido posible, solo ábranse paso entre la multitud y no mueran, no sabemos quiénes son aliados y quienes enemigos ¡A LA CARGA! – Anuncio Optimus a sus soldados antes de tomar forma alterna

-Ja, toma en cuenta quienes somos – Dijo Grimlock antes de transformarse y sacar algo de fuego por la boca

Todos tomaron su forma alterna, preparando sus armas para cuando llegaran con Ultra Magnus, todos bajaron corriendo por la colina, Optimus advirtiendo a todos soltó un rugido, el equipo llego al campo de batalla, todos los peleadores aterrados al pensar que ellos los aplastarían, se hicieron a un lado, pero aun así, algunos continuaban luchando, alguien sobre un montículo de tierra miraba con curiosidad a aquellos cybertronianos con forma diferente a los demás, se trataba de The Fallen

-Qué forma tan curiosa, espero sean aliados, los mandare a aniquilar a tanta escoria que camina en este campo de guerra – Dijo The Fallen mientras aplastaba el cráneo de un Autobot y detrás de él caían doce cybertronianos, los doce restantes – Ya han llegado ¿Eh? ¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN, HERMANOS!

The Fallen soltó una risa y luego se transformó en su modo alterno, volando hasta donde los otros doce estaban, al mismo tiempo que Optimus y su equipo llegaban a donde Ultra Magnus se encontraba, Optimus regreso a su forma cybertroniana mientras los otros siete caballeros creaban una fortaleza con sus cuerpos para darle tiempo a Optimus

-Magnus – Dijo Optimus antes de que Ultra Magnus le apuntara con su arma de fuego

-¡ALTO!

-¡EH, EH! ¡SOY YO MAGNUS! ¡SOY OPTIMUS! – Dijo Optimus un tanto alterado al ver el cañón de Ultra Magnus apuntándole

-¿Optimus?... ¡OPTIMUS! – Dijo feliz Ultra Magnus antes de bajar su cañón - ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera… ¿Por qué no estoy recibiendo un disparo por la espalda?

-Eso tiene una sola respuesta, mi equipo nos está cubriendo, ahora gracias a Solus Prime nos hemos convertido en los primeros caballeros de Cybertron, ellos nos están cubriendo ahora mismo

-Ya veo ¡Genial! Mi amigo Optimus se ha convertido en un caballero, no solo eso ¡Ha sido por Solus Prime!

-Sí, pero bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo, dime ¿Qué paso?

-Es algo largo, pero lo resumiré, Megatronus está intentando usar la máquina de los Primes para destruir el sol de este sistema, pero –

-Hay seres inteligentes en este lugar, ya lo sé, nuestras formas alternativas están basadas en eso ¿Dónde este Megatronus?

-Está en la punta de la máquina de los Primes, está esperando a los doce para tomar la Matrix y encender la máquina

Al mismo tiempo en el sitio de aterrizaje de los Primes

-¡Hermanos! – Dijo The Fallen mientras volvía a su forma de guerrero

-¿Qué sucede aquí, Megatronus?

-Hermanos, necesito de su permiso para activar el mecanismo para tomar su sol, este mundo está lleno de plagas sin cerebro

-Sigue siendo un planeta poblado, sabes cuál es la regla ¿O me equivoco? – Reclamo Prima mientras se levantaba de la tierra al igual que los otros once

-Pero hermano, ellos son violentos, se matan entre sí y cazan a diferentes especies

-Se llama supervivencia Megatronus, tu bien sabes lo que es, además… - Dijo Solus mientras los disparos continuaban decorando el cielo – Tú has causado algo más grande que lo que los habitantes de este planeta podrían hacer

-Pero… ¡Hermanos!

-No lo haremos Megatronus, si continuas con esta lucha, perderás el título de Prime

-Ya veo… entonces… ¡No me dejas otra opción Prima! – Dijo The Fallen mientras enterraba su lanza en el pecho de Prima

The Fallen comenzó a destrozar el pecho de Prima, el portador de la Matrix, mientras los once Primes restantes miraban la escena horrorizados, The Fallen respiro en el cadáver de Prima mientras sonreía y tomaba algo en su pecho

-Mi Matrix – Dijo The Fallen mientras sacaba la Matrix del cuerpo de Prima

Él solo sonrío y se transformó, regresando a la máquina para activarla, Optimus y los demás, ya se encontraban luchando, en cinco minutos redujeron a la mitad los oponentes, Optimus enterraba su espada en el pecho de los enemigos mientras con su escudo le disparaba a la cabeza a algunos más, Grimlock y los otros prefirieron usar su modo alterno, al darse cuenta de que estos eran más destructivos que sus modos robot

-Los caballeros… - Dijo Solus mientras miraba al equipo destrozar a los Decepticons – Ellos nos pueden ayudar… Megatronus es fuerte, pudo matar a Prima con sus manos, necesitamos ayuda

-¿Los Caballeros? ¿Estás loca Solus? ¡Acaban de terminar su entrenamiento!

-Pero fueron entrenados para cosas como estas, míralos, ya han eliminado a la mitad de los soldados de Megatronus

-Déjala hacerlo – Dijo Alpha Trion mientras sacaba una espada

Los once Primes corrieron buscando a los caballeros, ahora los soldados de Megatronus no tenían oportunidad, en menos de dos minutos terminaron por eliminar a todos los soldados, ya solo quedaba de pie Megatronus que iniciaba la máquina para reclamar el sol de la tierra

-¡Optimus!

-¡Solus! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Lo mismo que ustedes, pero necesitamos ayuda, Megatronus ahora tiene la Matrix, ha asesinado a Prima por ella

-Maldición… ¡CABALLEROS! – Dijo Optimus para que todo su equipo volviera a su forma robótica – Hora de terminar nuestra primera misión

-¡Ya estaba demasiado aburrido! ¡Es hora de destrozar al jefe de todas las chatarras!

-¿Será igual de aburrido? Podría simplemente enterrarle mis espadas y todo se acabaría, no me quiero ilusionar, era divertido destruir esas chatarras pero solo cuando eran muchas

-Optimus… ¿Seguro de que esto es un buen plan?

-No te preocupes Magnus… somos más… y no voy a perdonar a quien asesine a mis camaradas

-Bueno, yo atacare desde el cielo – Dijo Strafe antes de transformarse

-Yo te voy a cubrir – Dijo Slog antes de transformarse en su forma alterna e ir a buscar un lugar para disparar mientras se escondía

-Bien, los once, Optimus, Scorn, Slash, Snarl, Slug, Magnus y yo vamos a derribar esas cosas

-¡Márchense! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de él! - Dijo Optimus a los Autobots que sobrevivieron al ataque

Estos al haber sido testigos de su increíble fuerza, solo asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon del lugar, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que ellos eliminarían aquella amenaza

-Autobots… - Dijo Optimus mientras ponía su escudo y su espada en su espalda para poder disparar a The Fallen mientras estuviese en forma bestia

-¿Autobots? – Pregunto Solus confundida

-Ese será el nombre de nuestro bando a partir de ahora, nosotros nos llamaremos Autobots

-Me gusta, suena bien

-Bien ¡Autobots! ¡Transfórmense y avancen! – Dijo Optimus para que sus soldados y los Once se transformaran, cargando y disparando a The Fallen mientras subían hacía la máquina

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, a partir de ahora voy a dejar el título del siguiente capítulo al final de los capítulos, pero solo cuando sepa cómo va a continuar, recuerden, punto importante para el siguiente capítulo: Los Dinobots tienen lo mismo que Optimus en la cara, una máscara de batalla que se puede retirar

Siguiente capítulo: Yo Grimlock


End file.
